


Just King

by SavioBriion



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG, 2008. It's always the same, Edmund thinks. Whether Calormene or Archenlander, Dryad or Naiad, Talking Mouse or good giant; whenever someone meets the young Kings and Queens of Narnia, their reactions are always the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just King

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in the Prince Caspian movie, when Miraz addresses Edmund as Prince Edmund and Edmund corrects him, "It's King Edmund, actually. Just King, though. Peter's the High King." I was all, "Hey, Edmund's just as much a King as Peter, if not more! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Narnia was created by Clive Staples Lewis and Aslan, not me.

Narnia. Where animals talk, trees walk, and Queens and the High King always draw one's eye.  
  
  It's always the same, Edmund thinks. Whether Calormene or Archenlander, Dryad or Naiad, Talking Mouse or good giant; whenever someone meets the young Kings and Queens of Narnia, their reactions are always the same.  
  
  They normally look at Peter first. High King Peter the Magnificent, standing tall and proud, in glittering mail, with one hand resting on Rhindon's hilt and a welcoming smile upon his noble features. Even the proudest princes of Calormen cannot control the slight widening of their eyes in awe.  
  
  Queen Susan the Gentle is usually next. Statuesque and slender, with her long, flowing raven locks and deep brown eyes, she has caused many a visiting ambassador to stumble over his words, blushing. They linger over kissing her hand, eyes locked on hers.  
  
  Sometimes Lucy comes before her sister. Queen Lucy the Valiant, with her golden hair and sunny smile, can soften the features of even the most hardened war veteran of Tashbaan. She is certainly the only Narnian to have been shown by a squirrel his store of nuts, and to have made a Black Dwarf smile.  
  
  Finally, they notice the dark-haired young King at the back. A hint of curiosity touches their faces as they see the knowledge and maturity in those dark, scrutinising eyes. Although the youngest but one, he carries himself in the same royal manner as his siblings. His persona is somewhat muted in comparison to the High King's magnificence, but no less commanding or kingly for that.  
  
  Edmund is just a King. But he is also the Just King. He balances his siblings' magnificence, gentleness and valiance. Edmund is magnificent, gentle and valiant in his own right. But mainly, he is just.  
  
  "Just King?", the ambassadors ask. Edmund almost smiles. Yes. Just King. _The_ Just King.  
  
   He is King Edmund the Just, and he always will be, whether in Narnia or in England; for Justice is needed everywhere. Perhaps even more so than Magnificence.


End file.
